The One Years After
by xxxcrizxxx
Summary: Even after all these years, the Friends come back with their children to prove that they aren't any less crazy. Bare with me please, it's my first fanfic and English is not my native language.
1. The One With Emma's Birthday

The one with Emma's birthday

It was a cool spring afternoon, a perfect day for a birthday party. Especially when the birthday girl has a family so different and special like Emma had. Her Aunt Monica planed and cooked all the food for the occasion (not too hard to imagine how crazy it had been), her Uncle Joey invited a lot of actors and cool people to the party and her Uncle Chandler was responsible for the jokes and entertaining. That part wasn't so great but…She chose to look on the bright side and was having lots of fun.

The kids and the parents were set on the tables in the yards, talking and laughing remembering things from the past.

"Getting old sis! Next thing you will be walking around with a cane and doing cross-words for fun!" Luke joked with his mouth full of the delicious cookies that his aunt had made.

"Luke, honey, don't talk with your mouth full" His mother told him off

"What's the problem with doing cross-words? I love them." Jack asked a lithe offended

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend, you big loser!" Devon playfully insulted the boy, who also was his best friend.

"I can't believe that my little girl is already 16. It seems like yesterday that Rachel was pregnant and being mean to all of us." Ross said

"Yeah." The rest of adults, except Rachel agreed.

"Hey! I was not being mean. It was the hormones." Rachel protested.

"Yeah, right." Phoebe scoffed

"Oh, you're one to talk!" The other blonde fired back.

They continued bickering at each other as the others continued talking.

"Hey, can you imagine your mom pregnant?" Steph asked Erica.

After thinking for a little while, Erica shivered. If her mom was already scary in her normal state, she couldn't even imagine with the hormones.

"I prefer not to." The girl answered

Next to them, the boys we're still talking, when something grabbed their attention.

"Hey dude, isn't that your grandmother playing quarters with the football team?" Junior asked Jack.

Jack looked and saw his grandmother, Judy Geller, playing with a bunch of teenagers from the football team and, apparently, she was having loads of fun or was really drunk because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh dear lord" the boy exclaimed. "Luke, dude, call Erica and Emma, I think we have a family emergency right there."

"Where? " The younger boy was totally oblivious and Jack had to grab his head and turn to make him look to scene. "Oh…There."

"Now, we have to do something before it gets worse." And then he got up and went to talk with the girls.

"Wow! I've never seen him act so tough and macho" Junior said.

"Yeah, almost fooled me"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jack approached his sister and cousin on the other side of the table and whispered to them:

"We have to stop grandma from getting too drunk and having a crazy night with a sweet football hottie."

"What!?" Both girls asked at the same time

"Jack, have you been drinking?" Erica asked a little concerned.

"No, no, no…look" He pointed to where Judy was and the girls turned their heads to see.

"OH. MY. GOD." Both of them said at same time

"I know."

"Okay. Jack, you distract the adults and Erica you come with me" With that, the older girl got up and grabbed her cousin with her, against her will.

Jack, who was a little shy and awkward had tried to start a conversation with all the crazy people they called parents. God bless him.

"Soooo…What about you people? Don't you miss the time when we were babies?"

"No" Phoebe said.

"Not really" Chandler completed

"Dad?! Most people miss their children's baby years."

"I know, but when you were a baby, the only thing you did was poop, cry and poop."

"You said poop twice"

"Because there was a lot of poop."

Jack looked to his mom for some sort of support, but all he got was a nod confirming his father story.

"You know, I kinda miss when Steph and Junior were little. Of course that I didn't have to deal with Steph pooping her diapers, but Junior was always a mess. Still, I wouldn't change it for the world."Joey said

"I've never really understood how they ended up living with you. Can you explain that again?" Jack saw in that story an opportunity to give the girls time to solve the "Grandma problem".

"Awww no" everybody whined

"Don't make him explain again, please." Chandler begged

"We've all understood!" It was Ross time to whine.

"Okay, okay, if you want so much, I'll explain" Joey said, ignoring the other's whining.

"Luke, honey, go get me some alcohol. I'll need to get drunk to go through this." Rachel asked her son.

"Make it double" Phoebe completed.

"Well it all happened in the year of 2006…" The actor started explaining.

**Flashback 2006**

_Joey was comfortably sat on the armchair, watching the Knicks game and drinking his beer. Just another day for him, although he missed his friend Chandler every time he looked to the chair next to his, he was happy that his friend was having a happy life with his family. Sometimes, he thought about settling down and getting married, but then, he thinks of all the hot girls out there and that thought quickly is erased from his mind._

_The first time had just ended, and he went to get another beer when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he went to answer the door with a little bit of curiosity. When the actor opened it he saw something really wasn't expecting. A woman, that he was sure he had slept with, standing, with a little girl by her side and a stroller with a baby in it._

_"Joey!" The woman hugged Joey and all he could do was pat her on the back._

_"It's been so long." The girl said_

_"I know. It's been a while…" Joey hesitated because he couldn't remember her name._

_"Lucy."_

_"Yeah, right. It's been a while Lucy."_

_"I know, I know, but I couldn't keep this secret anymore. This kids here are your children, Stephanie and Joey Junior, are your children." She blurted it out._

_Joey was totally taken by surprise. He was always so cautious about this things…But wait, they had slept one time and there were two children with different ages. Something was wrong, very wrong._

_"What?! How did it happened?"_

_"You know Joey, when a boy likes a girl and a girl likes a boy, the boy gets happy and they…" _

_"NO. I know how it happened, but if we only had sex once, how can you have two children of mine from two different ages?" He asked._

_"Well…"_

_"Don't well me. I might be a little slow but I'm not dumb. And if there's something I really know is how not to get a girl pregnant!" The actor exclaimed with a little bit of pride._

_"Oh Joey, how can you deny that these aren't your children? Look at them. They look just like you. The same eyes , the same hair, even the same cuteness" she said as she pinched the little girl's chick._

_"Yeah, they really are cute" Joey said in a moment of distraction, but quickly came back to reality. "You know what, just wait right here, because I'll have to make a call to a friend that will help us with this."_

_He let them on the living room and went to his room to call Chandler. He really needed his help in that moment._

_"Hello"_

_"Hello, Chandler, I need your help"_

_"Oh God Joey, did your hand got stuck in the sink again?" Chandler asked a little annoyed._

_"No, dude, listen to me. It's a real problem this time. This chick showed up here with two kids saying that they're mine, but I just slept with her once!"_

_"Wow. Wait but when did you sleep with her? That could help you to find out which one is yours."_

_"The thing is, I don't remember!"_

_"Oh Joey"_

_"Please, Help me!"_

_"Okay, okay. Don't let her go anywhere. I'm going there."_

Joey hang up the phone and went back to the living room, only to find the kids alone."Hey, what happened to your mom?"He asked the little girl

"I not know. She told me to wait here."Steph said with her childish voice

"So...let's wait."He sat on the arm chair and Steph just sttod there, a little bit scared.

"You might want to take a sit" he offered and she sat o the other chair.

They sat there, waiting, for the woman to come back. The game had just started again and the Knicks had just scored. In that moment, the little gir did something that Joey wasn't expecting. She threw her little hands in the air. Surprised, he asked:

"You like the Knicks?" she blushed, and nodded.

"You know little girl, I think this might the beginning of something very cool."he said and they went back to watching the game.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Two weeks after that, she sent the papers that gave me the rights to raise the children and I became their dad."

"So you don't really know which one is your child?"Jack asked

"Well, I consider both of them my children, so it doesn't matter to me."

"Interesting… So Rachel and Ross, were you or weren't you on a break?"the boy asked, trying to find another topic to keep them distracted.

"We were" Ross screamed.

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep with another woman."

"Uhhh" The others moaned with frustration.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, Emma and Erica approached their visibly drunk grandmother.

"Nana, I think it's time for you to go sit with us over there."Erica said.

"Erica, darling, I'm fine, playing this game with these handsome young boys."The elder woman said.

"I know, but I think it's time for you to take a little break."

"But I'm wining"

"Oh, I can assure you that you're not wining" Emma exclaimed

"Booo, party pooper" Judy protested.

"Did she just call me "party pooper" on my own party?" The older girl asked offended

"Don't mind her. She won't even remember that tomorrow."

"Chillax Emmy, we're just joking around" Danny, the team's runnigback screamed.

"No, YOU chillax and back off my Grandma!" Angered she told him, poking him on the chest.

"Now, come on Nana" She grabbed the woman's arm and took her away from there.

On their way to the table they exchanged looks with Jack, letting him know that the situation was under control.

The boy, who was patently listening to Ross ran Rachel's "break story", understood the message and quickly got rid of both of them.

"Okay, so you're right, you were wrong, that's it. Bye" And then he got up and left the table leaving both adults confused.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Nana, are you alright?" The Bing boy asked.

"Jack, you and the other you are so handsome." She blurted drunkly.

"Thanks…I guess." He thanked her.

"Wow, dude, Granny Geller is seriously wasted." Junior, who had joined them said.

"Dude!" Luke protested

"Sorry"

Then, Steph arrived, holding a teacup, with some strange liquid in it.

"Here, make her drink it."

"What is it?" Erica asked with a disgusted face.

"Well, it's a tea that will help her with her drunken state and the hangover."

"Where did you get that? I'm pretty sure it's not in the menu." Emma said

"I know some people. Now, do you want her to get better or not?"The girl asked

They gave the woman the tea and her first reaction was:

"Oh boy, that's strong" And it was the last thing she said before passing out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"YOU KILLED MY GRADMOTHER?!"Emma screamed and everybody in the party turn around to look at them.

"Don't worry people, We are all part of the dram club" Luke said.

"You killed my grandma?" Emma asked again, this time, quieter.

"She is not dead, she is just sleeping. Now she won't be walking around drunk causing problems."

"Well, thanks Steph." Erica said sarcastically

"You're welcome." Steph said not getting the sarcasm

"What kind of tea was that?"

"It was made of a Brazilian medicinal plant that helps people with hangover."

"Okay, okay. We have to keep calm. How long she will be sleeping?"

"Maybe 2 to 3 days"

"Two to three days?! And what do we do in the mean time?" Jack asked

"Well, we could put her inside the trunk of your dad´s car." Devon suggested.

Everybody looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Do you have any better idea?" He asked the others.

"Well, yeah! We could just carry her to my room and put her to sleep there." Emma affirmed.

"Well, your idea really is better than mine."

"Now, boys take her there and we will be sure you don't get caught. Go, go." Erica ordered and they went, even if they didn't really want to do it.

The girls were heading to the table when they ran into Jack, the granddad, who was looking for his wife.

"Hey, have you seen Judy?"

"No, Pop, I haven't. Have you, Erica?" Emma said

"Me neither. Actually Pop, Why don't you go look for her there?" Erica said, point to the opposite side of the yard.

"But-"The man tried to protest but the girls didn't let him.

"Go, Pop, go." She insisted and he ended up going.

"That was close." Steph said.

"I know."

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if—" suddenly Ross appeared from nowhere, scaring them.

"No, I haven't seen her."Emma said by instinct.

"Wow. Who's her? I was going to ask if I could have this dance with you. "

"Don't listen to her, Uncle Ross, she accepts." Erica answers for the girl and then pushes her and Ross to the dance floor.

Moments after that, when they were dancing for a while, Luke came to them and said:

"Everything clean, sis."

"Wait, what does he mean with everything clean?" Ross asked confused.

"I-hummm…"

"The cat pooped on the couch and I told him to clean before mom could see it" she answered fast.

"Well done Emma, well done."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At the table, Rachel was sat, a little bit bored, a little bit drunk when Luke came to talk to her.

"May I have this dance Misses Geller?" He said with a terrible fake English accent.

"Of course." She answered the same way.

They went to the dance floor, where everyone was already slow dancing, and started do dance.

"Oh, my baby is growing so fast. Next time you will be dancing with your girlfriend"

"I hope so, mom."

She hugged him and whispered in his year:

"If you get someone pregnant, I'll castrate you, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that they went back to dancing like the others around them, thinking that they may not be the most normal people but certainly they were the happiest.


	2. The One With Erica's Secret

**Hey there! Nice to see you again J For those who were wondering, here are some information:**

**Emma Geller 16 years**

**Luke Geller 13 years**

**Erica and Jack Bing 14 years**

**Devon Hannigan 14 years**

**Stephanie Tribbiani 15 years**

**Joey Tribbiani Junior 13 years**

**Enjoy the chapter !**

The One With Erica's Secret

All of them, except Emma and Erica, were sat in Monica and Chandler's living room. Jack was reading a book, Mike and Luke were playing chess and Junior was eating, as always. The rest was just there.

"I have a question: don't you have your own houses?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah" They answered

"So…Why don't you stay there, instead of being here?"

"Well, the food here is better." Devon affirmed with his mouth full.

"And here is a lot cleaner." It was Steph's turn to speak.

" I never really understood how you survive living with two messy boys and don't get crazy." Monica said.

"Neither did I, neither did I." Steph answered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sat on the chair on the other side of the room, Jack was doing the thing he loved the most, reading, when Devon interrupted him.

"What you're reading?"

"Dude, you scared me!"

"Pride and Prejudice? Man, that's a girl's book. Why are you reading it?"

"Bullcrap! This book is a classic. We are reading Jane Austen this week in literature club and I can guarantee you that this book and the others are masterpieces. "

Right after he said that, Junior approached them.

"S'up?"

"Jack's reading a girl's book."

"It is not a girl's book. It's a masterpiece!"

"It's totally a girl's book." The younger boy said and then high-fived Devon

"You know what? I dare you two to read this book and then say that it's a girl's book."

"I don't have the patience to read." Devon spoke.

"Are you chickening out?"

"Devon Hanningan NEVER chickens out! I accept your challenge" They shook their hands and looked to Junior, wanting to know if he was in or not.

"What the hell! I'm in"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Few minutes later, Emma entered the house and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Is Erica here?" she asked ignoring the greetings.

"No" Monica answered.

"Weird."

"Why, honey?" Rachel asked.

"I asked her to go to the mall with me, but she said she had to go home right after school." The girl explained.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird lately. Last week , we were folding the clothes, then she got a text and all a sudden she left, leaving me to fold them by myself." Jack completed.

"And she's been bruised and sore all week, I playfully punched her in the arm two days ago and she winced like I had stabbed her." Steph said.

"OH MY GOD!" Monica suddenly screamed.

"What?" They all said.

"I know what is happening to Erica. It's something that I've always feared! She is doing drugs."

"Oh please. Of course she is not doing drugs." Ross disagreed with her.

"Listen to him, he did it." Phoebe spoke, making the paleontologist look at her incredulously.

"You did drugs?" Both of his children asked at the same time.

"It was just pot and I was in college, but don't even think about doing it." He told them.

"Don't worry dad, I'm too pretty to do drugs." Emma said.

"Please, let's focus on the real problem here, The fact that my daughter is a drug-addicted!" Monica pleaded.

"Mon…"Chandler started but was interrupted by his wife.

"What is she doing right now? Smoking pot? Injecting heroine? Snorting cocaine?" She started freaking out.

"Monica, don't be a drama queen! I'm pretty sure that there's a perfect plausible explanation for.." Rachel was started to talk but was interrupted was when Erica arrived.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"Hey." They all answered, looking at her suspiciously.

She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"God, I'm so hungry." The girl spoke to herself while picking as much food as she could carry and then headed to her room. "Bye guys."

After a long and tense silence Chandler spoke:

"MY BABY GIRL IS DOING DRUGS!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Two days later, Jack was heading to his Spanish class, when something caught his eye. Devon was leaned against his locker, reading Pride and Prejudice.

"Who would have thought? Devon Hannigan, the youngest quarterback the school ever had, resident womanizer, reading a girl's book."

"Quit talking, dude. I still think it's a girl's book. The only thing they've talked about until now is marriages, how good of a husband Mr. Bingley would be and how arrogant Mr. Darcy is, although I have to admit that Jane does sound hot"

"You are reading maybe one of the best books ever and all you can think is how hot Jane is?"

"Be honest. Don't you think she is?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Told ya!"

"Stop that! You are ruining the book."

"Okay, I won't talk about it anymore, I'll just finish this book and prove it to you that is indeed a girly book."

"Indeed? Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"It's in the book."

Jack looked at him and the football had to justify himself.

"It-It's just a word, doesn't mean that I…You know what, screw you and your book. I have to go to class." He said and then started to walk away.

"You can run, but the book will get you, Devon." Jack shouted in the aisle, making Devon give the finger to him in Ross's way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile, Emma was at her locker talking to Steph:

"You know, I thought about going out with him, but he has the same name as my brother and I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'm in an incestuous relationship…" Emma rambled

"I guess you're right. Imagine if…" The other girl started to talk, but was interrupted by Emma.

"Shush. Here comes Erica, I have to talk to her."

Erica walked towards them, but instead of stopping, she completely ignored them.

"Did you see that? She didn't even look at us. I bet she is high. These drugs are destroying her." The older girl said.

"Do you really believe that? Doesn't seem plausible, Erica is too smart to do drugs."

"For me, the truth is crystal clear: My cousin has an addiction problem and I have the perfect idea to help her go through this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you're gonna help me."

"Oh, come on! Do I really have to?" Steph whined.

"Yes, you do. Do you want me to tell you dad about your V-card?"

"Why did I tell you that? You're going to use it against me forever."

"Yes, I am. So, can I count on you?"

"Count me in."

"YES! The operation save Erica is officially on.!"

"Seriously? You gave it a name? Seriously?"

"Shut up!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, The two girls were in Emma's house, waiting for her to arrive.

"So…What's your big plan?" Steph asked.

"it's pretty simple. I told Erica that I'm doing an essay about drugs for my health class and I need to watch this documentary here about the topic."

"And how exactly is it going to make her stop doing drugs?"

"I called her so she could help me writing the essay, but when she sees all the bad things that drugs bring, she'll quit her addiction immediately."

"Do you really think it's that easy to…" Joey's daughter was going to continue but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Shush. She is here."

Emma answered the door with her biggest fake smile, that actually didn't fool anyone, and let Erica in. The other girl noticed that something was wrong, so she asked:

"Can you tell me again why do you need me?"

"Well, I need you to help me with my essay."

"So, you're saying that both of you, two sophomores, need the help from a freshman to write a simple school paper about a subject that's been discussed over and over again since we were in elementary school?"

The girls exchanged looks, both of them thinking in how they could not have thought about it and how they needed a quick solution that question. That when Steph came up with something:

"Please help us, Erica. Only you and your big intelligence can make this essay flawless." She begged and Erica, who had a big ego and loved begging, accepted to help them.

"Wise words couldn't be more correct. I agree to help you."

Emma rolled her eyes at her cousin. How someone so smart could be tricked by the oldest trick ever?

"So, what are we going to watch?" The youngest asked as she sat on the couch.

"Only a short documentary." Emma replied with a devilish grin.

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"Just watch." Then she pressed play and the movie began.

"This is going to be a long night." Steph whispered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Almost three hours later the movie ended and somehow Erica managed stay awake through the entire movie. Now she knows the effects of marijuana, cocaine, ecstasy, alcohol, heroin, LSD and any other drug ever consumed by humanity.

"Girls, I think we might start with…" She began to talk, but when she turned around she saw Emma, laid with her head on the cushion, in the deepest sleep. On the armchair, she found Steph was snoring, completely unconscious.

"I cannot believe this." The girl was going to wake them, but then she received a text:

"**Meet me in that place. Now."**

She looked around if someone had seen her receiving the message, but the only two people in the room beside her were sleeping like two Snorlaxes.

She was leaving when suddenly she remembered something and ran back. She took a photo of Steph sleeping, with a little drool on her cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't let this pass."

And with that she left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Steph arrived home and found her Dad, eating pizza on the kitchen counter.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey sweetie. Its late, where have you been?"

"I was at Emma's; she had a plane to stop Erica from ruining her life."

"Cool, Chandler has a plane too."

"That might be interesting. What you're doing? "

"Right now, I'm watching your brother read a book." He pointed to Junior, who was reading a book on the armchair.

"JUNIOR IS READING?" She asked surprised.

"Sshhhhh. Don't disturb him. The boy's been in that position for almost three hours and If he stops, who knows when he's gonna start again."

"Is there any naked woman in the book?"

"NO. I would know."

"WOW" Steph sighed

"WOW indeed"

And like that, the three of them spent the rest of the night.

**To be continued…**

**So what did you think? Some feedback would be great! You could even send me some Ideas if you feel like!**

**Kisses,**

**xxxcrizxxx**


End file.
